Hooked Hearts
by Jimmy the Gothic Egg
Summary: [Capt. Hook] Set in the nottoofar off future. Ananova's missing. Three guesses where she's run off to.


I did not know they had a misc. book section. I feel a tiny bit better now.

This is when I truly love a book: I start writing fanfiction for it. I'm appalled that FF does not have a _Capt. Hook_ section, so I'm creating one, whether anyone has read it or not.

This is set after the book, perhaps right after or in the not-too far off future. Read and be amazed.

**Standard Disclaimer:** The amazing literary genius that is _Capt. Hook_ belongs to J. V. Hart and his acute ability to turn _Peter Pan_ into a thousand different things. And anything I write that looks like fact is probably a mistake and coincidence. Ignore it.

**Hooked Hearts**

_Of the Lonely Kind_

It wasn't until late in the morning that the palace noticed the missing Sultana.

One of her maids had noticed her empty bed while preparing her morning ritual. She'd received a note from one of the stable boys that she'd taken Pandora for a ride earlier that morning, when the sun was barely even up. Checking the stables, the majestic horse was indeed gone, and so was Ananova.

The stable boys were sent to check the fields for any sign of the young girl, but they came back with nothing.

A lot of confusion followed. The Sultana was missing, and so were many of her things. After doing a bit of snooping, they found that a person dressed in boys clothing had been leading two white horses from the pastures, and one person couldn't help but notice how feminine he had looked.

Then the Sultan was informed.

And all hell broke loose.

Everyone dropped their duties and began searching, searching for some sign that Ananova had _not_ run off, but all came 'round empty-handed.

And that was when the Sultan was informed that one of his ships leaving for England had left with live cargo and an odd looking stable boy.

* * *

Ananova let down her long hair for an instant, leaning low behind the snowy white horse. Her escape had been a successful one, far more than she'd expected. She was hardly a conniving girl, and she worked more on instinct, but this plan had executed perfectly, and now all she had to do was find a way to get in touch with James. 

Her father had banned all contact with anyone from her latest visit, but it didn't take much for maid's and servant's tongues to loosen. A pretty pence here or just a tiring day, and all the information that was needed was supplied.

When Ananova had learned of James' easy punishment, a voyage on the _Sea Witch_, she'd nearly jumped for joy. She'd half-expected the Queen to chop off his head at her father's request, and she couldn't stand to think of his bold curls dropping at the thud of a guillotine.

And she remembered telling him that they would meet again "someday." Later on she'd felt horrible about it, because she'd realized, he'd risked good name and good life to see her, just one more time.

So now she was to do for him what he had done for her.

She was going to catch James Matthew and hope whatever his latest endeavor might be, it involved her.

* * *

The ship that had left from the Sultan's ports did in fact support a lofty white horse, one that matched Pandora's description perfectly. And the effeminate stable boy was there also, but neither were whom they'd hoped. The boy had confessed that a pretty girl had given him quite a bit to don her boyish clothes and lead a horse into the ship, and gave him the correct words to say. 

The crewmates think back to what he had said and receive a sweet punishment for their insolence.

But now the Sultan is frantic. Where has his daughter run off to? Where was his sweet Ananova?

Another dock comes forward, telling a story of a horse that the stable hand had lovingly called Pandora when boarding. He'd spun the same tale as the false Ananova and had been let aboard.

A fleet of ships were sent after the one, and an earlier thought was come into question.

One ship had once been set after the Sultana; how many more were to follow?

It was unfortunate for the Sultan that once his fleet of ships caught up with the one, the Sultana was already gone.

One half-drunken crewman spun a tale of a demoness, or an angel, riding a beautiful white horse across the deck, yelling things in her native tongue. Many of the men seemed convinced of this, in a similar manner James had convinced passing characters that he may have been the devil himself.

The Sultan was furious and worried and ready for his breakdown. Ships were sent out, searching for his missing girl, but all they would find was the open sea.

* * *

Ananova stared up at the skies, tracing constellations in the glittering fragments. She'd come an awfully long way in a single day, and she wondered how much farther she'd go to meet her beloved. 

Breath escaped her in the softest of sighs, carrying a single word on her lips.

"James."

And a not-so-long ways that-a-way, the pirate captain raised his head, almost as if he'd heard something.

**Authoress Notes:**

Just the beginning, and the tiniest bit on the short side. Next chapters will be longer.

I'm not too happy with the chapter one. :Sighs: Ah, well. I've tried to rework it, but nothing so far. Just this.

_Next chapter: James gets himself a surprise, and so does Ananova._


End file.
